characterfandomcom-20200223-history
DHX Media
DHX Media, or Decode Halifax Media is a Canadian media production, distribution, and broadcasting company. Formed in 2006 by the merger of Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film Company, the company is a prominent producer and international distributor of children's television programming; its library includes that of Cookie Jar Group (which, in turn, consisted of the libraries of Cinar, DIC Entertainment, and FilmFair), DHX Media UK (Talkback, Thames, Boundless, Hare&Tortoise, Euston Films and Newman Street), Epitome Pictures, Ragdoll Productions, Nerd Corps Entertainment, Studio B Productions and WildBrain, along with that of DHX's two predecessors, Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film Company themselves. DHX is the largest independent owner of children's television programming in the industry. In 2014, DHX entered the specialty television industry with its acquisition of Family Channel and three other Disney-branded television networks from the former media company Astral Media. History The DHX name derives from the combination of the names Decode and Halifax from the 2006 merger between Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film Company. Studio B Productions was acquired by DHX Media on December 25, 2007. On March 25, 2008, DHX Media acquired Bulldog Interactive Fitness. On September 8, 2010, all related subsidiaries were rebranded under the label DHX Media. On September 14, 2010, DHX Media acquired WildBrain. On August 20, 2012, it was announced that DHX Media would acquire Cookie Jar Group for $111 million, a deal which would make DHX the world's largest independent owner of children's television programming. The acquisition of Cookie Jar Group by DHX Media closed on October 22, 2012. On November 28, 2013, DHX announced that it would acquire four children's oriented specialty television channels from the former Astral Media for $170 million, consisting of Family Channel, Disney Junior, Disney Junior (French), and Disney XD. The networks were being sold as a condition of Bell Media's 2013 acquisition of Astral Media; its purchase of the networks marks DHX's first foray into television broadcasting. The deal was approved by the CRTC on July 24, 2014, and closed on July 31, 2014. In April 2014, DHX Media acquired Epitome Pictures, the producers of Degrassi, but Epitome did not own international distribution rights. In November 2014, DHX Media has acquired a library of children’s and family television series, feature films and television specials, including international distribution rights to Degrassi, Instant Star and The L.A. Complex series, from Echo Bridge Entertainment and its subsidiaries. The acquisition adds approximately 1,200 half hours to DHX’s existing library of more than 10,000 half hours, further cementing its position as owner of the world’s largest independent library of children’s and family shows. The international rights acquired for Degrassi, The L.A. Complex, and Instant Star, apply to approximately 600 half hours of content in DHX’s catalogue and consolidates all rights for these series under DHX ownership, following its acquisition of producer Epitome Pictures earlier this year. In total, the acquired slate consists of outright ownership of 117 titles, and distribution rights for an additional 34 titles. Other series in the deal include Lunar Jim and Beast Wars: Transformers, and Emily of New Moon. In December 2014, DHX Media will acquired Nerd Corps Entertainment which will be finalized on December 24. Subsidiaries and divisions Decode Entertainment Decode Entertainment was established 1997 by Neil Court, Steven DeNure and John Delmage. Decode produced such shows as Radio Free Roscoe, Naturally, Sadie, The Zack Files, Angela Anaconda, Undergrads, The Hoobs, Chop Socky Chooks, Waybuloo, Bromwell High, Planet Sketch, The Adrenaline Project, Be the Creature, The Blobheads, Grandpa in My Pocket, Dragon Tales, How to Be Indie, The Latest Buzz, Our Hero, That's So Weird, Clang Invasion, Delilah and Julius, Dudson's Modern Tales, Freaky Stories, Girlstuff/Boystuff, Kid vs. Kat, King, Rastamouse, Naughty Naughty Pets, Olliver's Adventures, Rainbow Fish, The Side Show Christmas, Urban Vermin, Watership Down, Little Ninjas Karate, What About Mimi?, Animal Mechanicals, Bo on the Go!, Dirtgirlworld, Franny's Feet, The Mighty Jungle, Poko, Poppets Town, The Save-Ums and Plumo's Mysteries. It currently co-produces Super WHY! with New York City-based Out of the Blue Enterprises for PBS Kids in the USA and Kids' CBC in Canada. It also distributes The Chica Show on NBC Kids in the USA & PBS Kids Sprout in Chicago & Australia. It currently co-produces Emma's Theatre for Disney Junior in the USA & Kids' CBC in Canada. Halifax Film Company Halifax Film Company was established by former Salter Street Films executives Michael Donovan and Charles Bishop in May 2004. The company produced such television shows as the satirical comedy This Hour Has 22 Minutes (begun as a Salter Street production); children's stop-motion series such as Poko and Lunar Jim; CGI productions such as Bo on the Go!, The Mighty Jungle and Animal Mechanicals; as well as the dramas The Guard and North/South. DHX Brands DHX Brands was launched on June 6, 2014. The new division focus all activity around the company’s core slate of high-profile licensed properties under the DHX Brands banner, bringing together licensing, brand management and creative services teams. DHX Television DHX Television was formed on July 31, 2014 through DHX's acquisition of four children's specialty channels that were previously owned by Astral Media, including Family Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior (English) and Disney Junior (French). Later acquisitions Studio B Productions Founded in Vancouver, British Columbia in 1988, Studio B Productions was a Canadian animation studio which was acquired by and became a subsidiary of DHX Media on December 4, 2007. After the DHX rebranding on September 8, 2010, the studio is now credited as DHX Media/Vancouver in closing credits and uses DHX Media's generic production logo. The Studio is behind the 2007 remake of the 1960s animated series George of the Jungle, the PBS Kids series Martha Speaks, and more recently, Hasbro Studios' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Pound Puppies, as well as other shows that broadcast on YTV in Canada and various networks in the United States. WildBrain WildBrain (stylized as W!LDBRAIN) is an entertainment company that develops and produces television programming, motion pictures, commercial content and licensed merchandise. Started in 1995, they have offices in Los Angeles and New York. Cookie Jar Group Cookie Jar Group was founded in 1976 by Ronald Weinberg and Micheline Charest as Cinar, an American film distributor. It later relocated to Montreal and began producing children's television programming. The company became embroiled in scandal, and was bought out in 2004 by a consortium led by Nelvana co-founder Michael Hirsh, and its name was changed to Cookie Jar Entertainment (later amended to Cookie Jar Group). Cookie Jar was sold to DHX in 2012, and was renamed "DHX Cookie Jar Inc." as a result. Cookie Jar held a library consisting of 6,000 half-hours of content; in addition to its own productions, it also included those of the British FilmFair and the American DIC Entertainment. Among its best-known properties are Caillou and Inspector Gadget. Ragdoll Worldwide Ragdoll Worldwide was a joint venture between Ragdoll Productions and BBC Worldwide that manages and exploits Ragdoll programming including Teletubbies, Brum, Rosie and Jim, Boohbah and In the Night Garden. It was bought on September 16, 2013 for $27.7 million from BBC Worldwide and Ragdoll. Epitome Pictures Epitome Pictures, a Canadian company founded by Linda Schuyler, was acquired by DHX Media on April 3, 2014. It is best known for creating Degrassi. Nerd Corps Entertainment Nerd Corps Entertainment, a Canadian animation studio founded by former Mainframe Entertainment Producers Asaph Fipke and Chuck Johnson, will be acquired by DHX Media on December 24, 2014. Programming library FilmFair (UK) *''The Herbs'' (1968) *''Hattytown Tales'' (1969, 1980) *''The Adventures of Parsley'' (1970) *''The Wombles'' (1973–1975, 1996–1997) *''Paddington'' (1975–1986) *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' (1976) *''The Perishers'' (1979) *''The Moomins'' (1983) *''Moschops'' (1983) *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' (1983-1986) *''The Blunders'' (1986) *''Edward and Friends'' (1987) *''The Shoe People'' (1987) *''Windfalls'' (1988) *''Stories of the Sylvanian Families'' (1988) *''Bangers and Mash'' (1988–1989) *''Huxley Pig'' (1989–1990) *''Nellie the Elephant'' (1989–1990) *''The Dreamstone'' (1990–1995) (Series 1 and 2 only) *''Rod 'n' Emu'' (1991) *''Astro Farm'' (1992–1997) *''The Legend of White Fang'' (1992-1994) *''The Gingerbread Man'' (1992) *''The Legends of Treasure Island'' (1993-1995) *''Upstairs Downstairs Bears'' (2001–2002) Decode Entertainment *''Freaky Stories'' (September 8, 1997-2000) (co-production with Sound Venture Productions, Funbag Animation Studios, and Vujade Entertainment) *''Angela Anaconda'' (August 5, 1999-2002) (co-production with C.O.R.E.) *''Watership Down'' (November 1, 1999-2001) (co-production with Alltime Entertainment) *''Rainbow Fish'' (January 24, 2000) *''Undergrads'' (September 23, 2001) *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' (March 5, 2002-2005) *''The Blobheads'' (August 11,2003) *''King'' (July 5, 2003-2005) *''Olliver's Adventures'' (February 1,2003) *''The Save-Ums'' (March 4, 2003-2006) *''Bromwell High'' (November 18, 2005) (co-production with Hat Trick Productions) *''Delilah and Julius'' (December 25, 2005-2008) (co-production with Collideascope Digital Productions) *''Planet Sketch'' (October 31,2005) (co-production with Aardman Animations) *''Super Why!'' (September 18, 2007–2012) (co-production with Out of the Blue Enterprises) *''Clang Invasion'' (October 1,2007) *''Urban Vermin'' (August 30, 2007-2008) (co-production with YTV) *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (February 3, 2008) (co-production with Aardman Animations) *''The Mighty Jungle'' (August 1,2008) (co-production with Halifax Film) *''Dirtgirlworld'' (November 10, 2009-2011) (co-production with Mememe Productions) *''Poppets Town'' (January 3, 2009) *''Waybuloo'' (August 10, 2009) *''Dudson(2005)(Starts August 1)'' *''Naughty Naughty Pets'' (2005)Starts May 5 Halifax Film *''Poko'' (2003-2006) *''Franny's Feet'' (2004-2011) *''Lunar Jim'' (2005-2012) *''Animal Mechanicals'' (2007) *''Bo on the Go!'' (2006-2008) *''The Mighty Jungle'' (2008) (co-production with Decode Entertainment) *''Pirates: Adventures in Art'' (2010-) Studio B Productions and DHX/Media Vancouver Studio B(Kids Channel) *''Yvon of the Yukon'' (November 5, 2000-2005) (co-production with Corus Entertainment)(Studio B/YTV) *''D'Myna Leagues'' (September 1,2000-2002)Nelvana/Studio B Productions/Whizz! *''What About Mimi(August 12, 2000-2003)DECODE/Teletoon/Studio B Productions *Yakkity Yak'' (July 5, 2002-2003) (co-production with Kapow Pictures and Nickelodeon Productions)Teletoon/Studio B Productions *''Being Ian'' (September 14, 2005-2007) (co-production with Nelvana)Studio B Productions/YTV *''Class Of The Titans'' (December 1,2005-2008) (co-production with teletoon and Nelvana)Studio B Productions *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (January 23, 2006-2007) *Co-Production with blink! and nelvana(studio b productions) *''Pucca'' (October 8, 2006-2008)Vooz Character System/Studio B Productions/Jetix *''George Of The Jungle'' (July 31,2007-Present) (co-production with teletoon original production,studio b and classic media) *''Ricky Sprocket:Showbiz Boy'' (September 1,2007-2009) (co-production with Bejuba Entertainment and SnowdenFine Animation)Teletoon Original Production/Studio B Productions/Nickelodeon *''Martha Speaks'' (September 15, 2008–Present) (co-production With PBS Kids And WGBH Kids)Classic Media/Studio B Productions *''Kid VS Kat'' (November 27,2008-January 3, 2011) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (2010–present) (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010–present) (Episode 8–65 and co-production with Hasbro Studios) (Season 1 was produced by Paul & Joe Productions and First 7 episodes were produced by 9 Story Entertainment) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012–present) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2013-present) (co-production with American Greetings) *''Johnny Test'' (2013-present) (Season 6-present and co-produced with 9 Story Entertainment) (Season 1 was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Season 2-5 were produced by Cookie Jar) Ragdoll Worldwide *''Playbox'' (1987-1992) *''Rosie and Jim'' (1990-2000) *''Brum'' (1991-2002) *''Teletubbies'' (1997-2001 & 2014-present) *''Boohbah'' (2003-2005) *''Blips'' (2005) *''In the Night Garden'' (2007-2009) *''Tronji'' (2009-present) *''The Adventures of Abney & Teal'' (2011-2012) *''Dipdap'' (2011-2013) *''Twirlywoos'' (2015) WildBrain *''Poochini's Yard'' (2000-2003) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2004-2008) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-present) Nerd Corps Entertainment *''Dragon Booster'' (2004-2006) *''Storm Hawks'' (2007-2009) *''League of Super Evil'' (2009-2012) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (2009-2011) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2011-2012) *''Slugterra'' (2012-present) (Co-produced with Disney XD Canada) *''Monster High'' (2012-present) (Co-produced with Mattel) *''Max Steel'' (2013-present) *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (2014-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Odie's Attic Storytime'' (Co-produced with PiP Animation Services, PAWS, Inc. and Europool) *''Endangered Species'' (2015-present) Joe Austen/Toon 3D *''The Magic House'' (1994) *''The Story Store'' (1996-2001) *''Untalkative Bunny'' (2001-2004) *''The Space Place'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biker_Mice_from_Mars_%282006_TV_series%29 Biker Mice from Mars] (2006) DIC *''Cro et Bronto'' (1980; Co-Production with Southern Television And Westward Television) *''Archibald le Magi-chien'' (1980; Co-Production with Channel Television) *''Ulysses 31'' (1981; Co-Production with TMS Entertainment and Associated TeleVision) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1982; does not own rights) (co-production with M.K. and Studio Pierrot) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983–1986) (co-production with LBS Communications and Television South) *''The Littles'' (1983–1986) (co-production with ABC) *''Kideo TV'' (1984; Co-Production With Tyne Tees Television) *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984) (Pilot episode was produced by Nelvana; co-production with American Greetings) *''Wolf Rock TV'' (1984) (co-production with Dick Clark Productions) *''Kidd Video'' (1984–1985) (co-production with Saban Entertainment and Tyne Tees Television) *''Pole Position'' (1984–1985) *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (1984–1988) (co-production with LBS Communications and Cuckoo's Nest Studio) *''Rainbow Brite'' (1984–1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards, Early Version Produced By Quinn Martin Productions) *''The Care Bears'' (1985) (co-production with American Greetings and Nelvana; later episodes were exclusively produced by Nelvana with American Greetings) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985) (co-production with WWE) *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' (1985) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment and London Weekend Television) *''Derrou'' (1985-1987) *''M.A.S.K.'' (1985–1986) (co-production LBS Communications) *''Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids'' (1985 - 1988) (co-production with Hallmark Cards and Nelvana, produced by Ruby-Spears) *''Kissyfur'' (1986) (co-produced by NBC) *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' (1986) (acquired from ABC Entertainment, co-production with Marvel Productions) *''Popples'' (1986–1988) (co-production with American Greetings) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986–1988)(co-production with The Program Exchange and General Mills; Atkinson Film-Arts co-produced Season 2) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1986–1991) (Produced in association with Columbia Pictures Television) *''Lady Lovely Locks'' (1987) (co-production with American Greetings) *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' (1987) (co-production with Atkinson Film-Arts) *''Maxie's World'' (1987) (co-production with Claster Television) *''Beverly Hills Teens'' (1987) *''Dinosaucers'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications and Thames Television, distributed by Sony Pictures Television) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Sanrio and MGM Television) *''The New Archies'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Archie Comics and Saban Entertainment) *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' (1987–1988) *''Sylvanian Families'' (1987–1988) *''Derrou Juniors'' (1988) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1988) (co-produced with Bob Clampett Productions) *''ALF: The Animated Series'' (1988–1989) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment) *''COPS'' (1988–1989) (co-production with Claster Television) *''ALF Tales'' (1988–1990) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment) *''The Chipmunks'' (1988–1991) (previous episodes were produced by Ruby-Spears; some episodes were produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson; co-production with Bagdasarian Productions) *''Ring Raiders'' (1989) (co-production with Those Characters from Cleveland) *''The Karate Kid'' (produced in association with Columbia Pictures Television) (1989–1990) *''Camp Candy'' (1989–1992) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989–1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America, Viacom And Television South) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (as part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) (1989–1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America, Viacom And Television South) *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (1989-1995) (co-production with Harvey Films and Jeffrey A. Montgomery) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1989–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America and Granada Television ) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1989–1992) (previous episodes were produced by Sunbow and Marvel; co-production with Claster Television) *''The Power Team'' (as part of Video Power) (1990–1992) (produced by Acclaim Entertainment and Saban Entertainment) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) (co-production with Turner Entertainment) *''Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990–1991) (co-production with Nintendo of America) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990–1993) (later episodes were produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with TBS and Turner Entertainment, distributed by Warner Bros. Television) *''Disney Afternoon'' (1990–1994) (with TaleSpin, DuckTales, Gummi Bears and Rescue Rangers; co-production with Buena Vista Television and The Walt Disney Company) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990–1991) *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' (1991) (co-production with Collingwood O'Hare and Scottish Television, distributed by HIT Entertainment) *''Swamp Thing'' (1991) *''Hammerman'' (1991–1992) *''Captain N and the New Super Mario World'' (1991–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America & Pacific Rim Productions) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991–1992) (distributed by HIT Entertainment) *''Wish Kid'' (1991–1992) *''ProStars'' (1991–1992) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (second season; first season produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with Orion Pictures) (1991) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1992) *''Stunt Dawgs'' (1992–1993) (co-production with Rainforest Entertainment and Franklin Waterman Productions) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992–1994) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment, produced by Greengrass Productions, King World Productions, Gunther-Wahl Productions (Season 1), Ruby-Spears Productions (Season 2), and ABC Entertainment (Season 3)) *''The Incredible Dennis the Menace'' (1993) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993-1996) (co-production with Sega Corporation North America and Bohbot Communications) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–1994) (co-production with New World Entertainment and Sega of America) *''Madeline'' (1993–1994) *''Hurricanes'' (1993–1997) (co-production with Scottish Television and Siriol Productions, distributed by Bohbot Productions) *''Street Sharks'' (1994–1995) (distributed by Bohbot Productions) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994–1995) (distributed by The Program Exchange) *''Bump in the Night'' (1994–1996, Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Danger Productions and Greengrass Productions) *''Ultraforce'' (1995) *''Action Man'' (1995–1996) (not to be confused with the series produced by Mainframe Entertainment produced by YTV and Saban Entertainment) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' (1995–1996) (co-production with France Animation and M6) *''What-a-Mess'' (1995–1996) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (1995–1996) *''Sailor Moon'' (first 82 episodes; later episodes were dubbed by Cloverway) (1995–1998) *''The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy'' (1996) *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' (1996–1998)(co-production with Border Television) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) (co-production with Film Roman and Harvey Films) *''The Harvey Girls'' (1996-2000) (co-production with Film Roman and Harvey Films) *''Gadget Boy's Adventures in History'' (1997) (co-production with France Animation and M6) *''Mummies Alive!'' (1997) (produced by Claster Television) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (1997) (produced by Les Studios Tex, Telecima and M6) *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (1997–1999) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (1998) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) *''Sonic Underground'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Sega of America, Les Studios Tex, TF1, Bohbot Kids Network And Anglia Television) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Savage Studios Ltd., Hartbreak Films and Archie Comics) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (1999–2000) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (1999–2001) (co-production with Scottish Television) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (2001) (produced by Dualstar Animation) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001–2002) (co-produced by The Montecito Picture Company, Columbia TriStar Television and DreamWorks Television) *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' (2001–2002) (co-produced with SIP Animation and Saban Entertainment) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2002–2003) *''Stargate Infinity'' (2002–2003) (co-production with MGM Television) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2002–2003) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2003–2004) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (2003–2005) (co-produced with Toei Animation and ADV Films) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2003–2008) (co-production with American Greetings) *''Trollz'' (2005-2006) (co-production with Studio DAM) *''Horseland'' (2006–2008) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' (2007–2008) (co-production with American Greetings and SD Entertainment) *''DinoSquad'' (2007–2008) *''Sushi Pack'' (2007–2009) (co-production with American Greetings, season 2 had Cookie Jar Entertainment instead of DIC Entertainment) CINAR *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1985-2006) (co-produced by BRB Internacional, Bob and Harvey Weinstein and Miramax Films, United States & Canada distribution only) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1987) *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' (1987–1993) (co-produced by Viacom) *''The Smoggies'' (1988) *''Ronin Warriors'' (1988-1989) (Distribution Only) (co-produced by Graz Entertainment) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1990-2000) (co-produced by YTV and Nickelodeon) *''Potatoes and Dragons'' (1990s-2010) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''C.L.Y.D.E.'' (1991) (co-produced by France Animation and Central Independent Television) *''Dr. Xargle'' (1991) (co-produced by King Rollo Films) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991-1992) (co-produced by Hanna-Barbera) *''A Bunch of Munsch'' (1992) *''Chip and Charlie'' (1992) *''The Real Story of Happy Birthday to You'' (1992) (co-produced by France Animation) *''The Legend of White Fang'' (1992-1994) (co-produced by France Animation) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (1993) (co-produced by BBC and France Animation) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1993–1994) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1993–1997) (co-produced by Paramount Television) *''Robinson Sucroe'' (1994) (co-produced by France Animation, BBC and Ravensburger) *''Cat Tales'' (1994–1996) *''The Babaloos'' (1995-1999) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1995–1999) *''Caillou'' (1997-2013) (co-produced by PBS) *''Night Hood'' (1996) *''The Wombles'' (1996–1998) (with United-Productions, FilmFair and HTV Cymru Wales) *''Arthur'' (1996–present) (co-produced by WGBH, Seasons 1-8 were produced by CINAR, Seasons 9-15 were produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment and Season 16-present were produced by 9 Story Entertainment) *''Ivanhoe: The King's Knight'' (1997) *''Patrol 03'' (1997) (co-produced by France Animation) *''The Whole of the Moon'' (1997) *''Space Cases'' (1997–1998) *''Animal Crackers'' (1997-1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' (1997–1999) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and France Animation) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (1997–2001) (co-produced with Protecrea) *''Bizby'' (1999) *''Flight Squad'' (1999) *''Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King'' (1999) (co-production with China Central Television) *''Mumble Bumble'' (1999) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''The Baskervilles'' (1999–2001) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999–2001) (co-production with Earth Creatures and Maryland Public Television) *''Mona the Vampire'' (1999–2003) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' (2000) *''Treasure'' (2000) (co-produced by BBC) *''The Twins'' (2000) *''Upstairs Downstairs Bears'' (2000-2002) (co-produced by Scottish Television, FilmFair and Egmont Imagination) *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' (2001) *''Creepschool'' (2003) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Plumo'' (co-produced by Radio-Canada, Kids CBC and TFO) *''Rumble & Growl'' *''Who Gets the House?'' Cookie Jar *''Creepschool'' (2004) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Postcards from Buster'' (Arthur spinoff) (2004–2012) (co-production with Marc Brown Studios and WGBH Educational Foundation) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005–2007) (co-produced by Teletoon, Classic Media) *''Spider Riders'' (2006–2007) (co-produced by Bee Train) *''Nanoboy'' (2006-2009) (distribution only in Canada) *''Johnny Test'' (2006–present) (co-produced by Teletoon; Season 1 was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Seasons 6-present were produced by DHX Media) *''Bronco Teddy'' (2007) *''Magi Nation'' (2007–2008) *''Will and Dewitt'' (2007–2008) *''Busytown Mysteries'' (2007–2010) (also known as Hurray for Huckle!) *''World of Quest'' (2008–2009) *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' (2009) (co-produced with Sunwoo Korea Entertainment Inc., Sunwoo Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd., and Optix Entertainment GmbH) *''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' (2009) *''MetaJets'' (2010) (co-produced by Sunwoo) *''Mudpit'' (2011) *''Debra!'' (2011-2012) DHX Media *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (1996–1999) (co-ownership with Hasbro Studios) *''Rastamouse'' (2011–present) (co-production with Sony Pictures Television International) *''SheZow'' (2012–present) (co-production with Kickstart Productions and Moody Street Kids) *''Ella the Elephant'' (2013–present) (co-production with FremantleMedia Enterprises) *''Lalaloopsy'' (co-production with MGA Entertainment) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2014–present) (co-production with Disney Junior) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2014–present) (Season 3 onwards and co-production with Hasbro Studios) (Season 1 was produced by Atomic Cartoons and Darby Pop Productions and Season 2 was produced by Vision Animation and Moody Street Kids) *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (2014) (co-production with MGA Entertainment) *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' (2014–present) *''Supernoobs'' (2015) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015) *''Messy Goes to Okido'' (2015) (co-production with Doodle Productions) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (TBA) (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) Live-action series Decode Entertainment *''The Zack Files'' (March 1,2000-2002)Channel 4/Decode Entertainment *''The Hoobs'' (August 14, 2000-2002) (co-production with Hit Entertainment)Channel 4/Studio B/Decode Entertainment *''Be The Creature'' (September 13, 2003-2004) *''Radio Free Roscoe'' (February 4, 2003) *''Naturally Sadie'' (March 1,2005-March 8, 2008-April 4, 2010) *''The Adrenaline Project'' (2006-2008) (co-production with nelvana)ytv/Decode Entertainment *''The Latest Buzz'' (July 21,2007-2010) *''Grandpa In My Pocket'' (May 21,2009–2010) *''How to Be Indie'' (January 3, 2009-2011) (co-production with Heroic Film Company and nelvana)Decode Entertainment *''That's So Weird'' (November 16, 2009–2010) Halifax Film *''This Hour Has 22 Minutes'' (2005–present) *''North/South'' (2006) *''The Guard'' (2008-2009) Epitome Pictures *''The Kids of Degrassi Street'' (1979-1986) *''Degrassi Junior High'' (1987-1989) *''Degrassi High'' (1989-1991) *''Degrassi Talks'' (1992) *''Liberty Street'' (1994-1995) *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' (2001-present) (co-production with Bell Media and Nickelodeon Originals) *''Instant Star'' (2004-2008) DIC *''Photon'' (1984) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment and London Weekend Television) *''Zoobilee Zoo'' (1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards and BRB Productions) *''I'm Telling!'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) *''Hey Vern, It's Ernest!'' (1988–1989) (co-produced by Emshell Producers Group, Inc.) *''Record Breakers'' (1989) *''King Koopa's Kool Kartoons'' (1989-1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America) *''Pepe Plata'' (co-production with Univision Communications) (1990) *''Zak Tales'' (1990–1991) (co-production with Sesame Workshop, originally The Children's Television Workshop) *''Video Power'' (1990–1992) (produced by Acclaim Entertainment and Saban Entertainment) *''Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad'' (1994–1995) (co-produced by Tsuburaya, Ultracom and All-American Television) *''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'' (1994–1995) (co-production with USA Network) *''Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm'' (1994-1996) *''Rimba's Island'' (1994-1996) *''The Fox Cubhouse'' (1994-2001) *''Hypernauts'' (1996) *''Cake'' (2006) (produced in association with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment) *''Dance Revolution'' (2006–2007) (produced in association with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment) Cookie Jar (also includes productions from CINAR, the company's former incarnation) *''Happy Castle'' (1988-1989) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1992–1996) (co-production with Nickelodeon, Campfire Productions and YTV) *''The Intrepids'' (1993–1996) *''Bonjour Timothy'' (1995) *''Wimzie's House'' (1995–1996) *''Space Cases'' (1996–1997) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' (1996–1998) (co-production with Nickelodeon) *''Lassie'' (1997–1999) (co-produced by Classic Media and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) *''Un Hiver de Tourmente'' (1998) *''Emily of New Moon'' (1998–2000) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and Salter Street Films) *''Sci-Squad'' (1999-2000) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999–2001) (co-production with Maryland Public Television) *''Dark Oracle'' (2004–2006) *''The Doodlebops'' (2004–2009) *''Debra!'' (2011–present) DHX Media *''Deadtime Stories'' (2013-present) (co-production with Nickelodeon) Specials DIC *''Poochie'' (1984) *''Robotman & Friends'' (1985) (co-production with United Media Productions and LBS Communications) *''Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World'' (1987) (co-production with Saban Entertainment and Mattel) **''Barbie and The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth'' (1987) (co-production with Saban Entertainment and Mattel) *''Meet Julie'' (1987) *''DuckTales: Super DuckTales (1988) (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *Madeline'' (co-production with Cinar and France Animation) (1988) **''Madeline's Christmas'' (1990) **''Madeline's Rescue'' (1991) **''Madeline and the Bad Hat'' (1991) **''Madeline and the Gypsies'' (1991) **''Madeline in London'' (1991) *''The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island'' (1989) (co-production with McDonald's Corporation, Hi-Tops Video and Christopher Brough Productions) *''Little Golden Book Land'' (1989) (co-production with Western Publishing) *''Gummi Bears: King Igthorn (1990) (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *Battletoads'' (1992) *''Defenders of Dynatron City'' (1992) *''Hulk Hogan: All-Time Champ'' (1992) *''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' (1992) (co-production with LBS Communications) *''A Hollywood Hounds Christmas'' (1994) *''Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers'' (1994) *''Jingle Bell Rock'' (1995) *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' (1996) (co-production with Sega of America) *''Richblanca'' (1996) (co-production with Film Roman and Harvey Films) *'''Twas the Night Before Bumpy'' (1996) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Danger Productions) Cookie Jar (also includes productions by CINAR and FilmFair) *''Paddington Bear'' (1980-1986) **''Paddington Goes to the Movies'' (1980) **''Paddington Goes to School'' (1984) **''Paddington's Birthday Bonanza'' (1986) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (compilation films based on 1986 anime) **''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' **''Ozma of Oz'' **''The Emerald City of Oz'' *''The Wombles'' (1990-1991) **''World Womble Day'' (1990) **''The Wandering Wombles'' (1991) *''Brown Bear's Wedding'' (1991) *''White Bear's Secret'' (1992) *''The Sleep Room'' (two part miniseries; 1998) (co-produced by Alpha Media) *''Arthur'' (1996-present) **''Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' (co-produced by WGBH Educational Foundation) (2000) **''Arthur, It's Only Rock and Roll'' (co-produced by WGBH Educational Foundation) (2002) Films DHX Media *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' (2013) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks'' (2014) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) DIC Theaterical *''Here Come the Littles'' (1985) (co-production with ABC Motion Pictures and Clubhouse Pictures) *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' (1985) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Heathcliff: The Movie'' (1986) (co-production with LBS Communications and Clubhouse Pictures) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue (1989) (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) (co-production with The Walt Disney Company) *''Meet the Deedles'' (1998; live-action) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Peak Productions) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999; live-action) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Caravan Pictures) *''Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie'' (2006) (co-produced by American Greetings) Direct-to-video Movies and TV Movies *''The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure'' (1986) (co-production with Diana Kerew Productions) *''Liberty and the Littles'' (1986) (co-production with ABC; later aired as multi-part TV episode) *''Dennis the Menace: Dinosaur Hunter'' (1987; live-action) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications) *''Dennis the Menace: Memory Mayhem'' (1987) *''Dennis the Menace: The Mitchell's Move'' (1987) *''Dennis the Menace: Dennis the Movie Star'' (1988) *''M.A.S.K.: The Movie'' (1988) (Compilation) **''M.A.S.K.: The Movie II'' (1990) (Compilation) *''The Secret Garden'' (1994) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Mike Young Productions, Greengrass Productions, and ABC Entertainment) *''Our Friend, Martin'' (1999) (co-production with Intellectual Properties Worldwide) *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (1999) *''Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets'' (1999) *''Sunday Movie Toons'' series (2002–2003) **''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (based on Sabrina: The Animated Series and Sabrina's Secret Life) **''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' **''Time Kid'' (based on The Time Machine by H. G. Wells) **''Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control'' (based on the series characters Dennis The Menace) **''The Archies in: Jugman'' (based on Archie's Weird Mysteries) **''Dinosaur Island'' (based on The Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) **''My Fair Madeline'' **''Groove Squad'' **''Treasure Island'' **''Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol'' **''Globehunters: An Around the World in 80 Days Adventure'' **''The Amazing Zorro'' **''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' Cookie Jar (also includes productions from CINAR, the company's former incarnation) *''Hockey Night'' (1984) *''John the Fearless'' (1984) *''Million Dollar Babies'' (1994) *''The Best Bad Thing'' (1997) *''Ghost of Dickens' Past'' (1998) *''Sally Marshall Is Not an Alien'' (1999) *''Both Sides of the Law'' (1999) *''Who Gets the House?'' (1999) *''Kayla'' (1999) *''Ivor the Invisible'' (2001) *''Heart: The Marilyn Bell Story'' (2001) *''Johnny Test: The Movie'' (TBA, 2014) Epitome Pictures *''School's Out'' (1992) *''Degrassi Goes Hollywood'' (2009) *''Degrassi Takes Manhattan'' (2010) TV Toons to Go: A Cartoon Collection TV Toons to Go is fully loaded with over hours of fun across 110 episodes from popular TV shows spanning 10 DVDs housed in an awesome tin travel case! Kids of all ages will enjoy laughing, learning, solving mysteries and going on adventures with all of their favorite cartoon characters including the fun and feisty Heathcliff, Archie and the gang of Riverdale High, the girls of Horseland, the ever-busy Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm, the travelling Buster plus hundreds more in this incredible collection of favorite animated TV shows. From tracking down the whereabouts of the illusive Carmen Sandiego to watching the wild antics and explosive experiments of Johnny Test and his dog Dukey, it’s non-stop amusement for the whole family to enjoy! Disc 1 - Busytown Mysteries *“The Lost Key Mystery”/“The Door Knocker Mystery” *“The Red Spot Painter Mystery”/“The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery” *“The Flattened Field Mystery”/“The Flying Potatoes Mystery” *“The Totally Fishy Mystery”/“The Radio Message Mystery” *“The Numbered Papers Mystery”/“The Sour Milk Mystery” *"The Delayed Delivery Mystery”/“The Busytown Fairies Mystery” *“The Mystery Of The Lost Bag”/“The Flat Tire Mystery” *“Huckle Unlocks A Mystery”/“The Messy Car Mystery” *“The Achoo Mystery”/“The Missing Laundry Mystery” *“The No News Today Mystery”/“The Big Tooth Mystery” Plus: *Wimzie’s House - You’re Not My Friend *Little Lulu - Business Girl/The Pet Duck/Lulu's Umbrella Service *Little Lulu - Friends and Enemies/The Beauty Contest/Rich Little Poor Boy Disc 2 - The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Sergeant Murphy’s Deputy/Couscous in the Sahara/New Friend on the Block *Biggest Storm Ever/Cucumber in the Rockies/Sally’s First Day at School *No Time for Bananas/Sneef in India/Sally Cat’s First Trip *Grand Hotel/Couscous on the Nile/Cat Family Ski Trip *Lowly Breaks a Leg/Cucumber in Machu Pichu/The Plight of Penelope Parakeet *Newspaper Mom/Cucumber in Rio/Donut Raffle *The Knights of Busytown/Cave Pigs/Bucketman in Busytown *Billy Dog Gets Glasses/Cordelia’s Debut/Lowly Joins the Circus *The Big Dare/Oliver’s Sandwich/Pig Will Won’t *The Best Birthday Party Ever/Martha’s First Book/Locked Out Plus: *Simon in the Land of Chalk - “The Lonely Snake” *The New Adventures of Madeline - Madeline and the Magic Carpet *The New Adventures of Madeline - Madeline and the Spider Lady Disc 3 - Johnny Test *My Johnny Guard/Tom and Johnny *The Quantum of Johnny/Johnny Get Yer Gum *Old School Johnny/Johnny Degrees Below Zero *Johnny Johnny/Johnny Double Coupons *iJohnny/Johnny vs. The Mummy *X-ray Johnny/The Destruction of Johnny X *Johnny Grow Your Own Monster/Who’s Johnny? *Princess Johnny/99 Deeds of Johnny Test *Johnny’s Amazing Race/Johnny Test in 3D *Guess Who’s Coming to Johnny’s for Dinner/Johnny’s New BFF Plus: *Jayce & The Wheeled Warriors - The Hunt Disc 4 - Horseland *The Best Loss *Boss Bailey *Bailey’s New Friend * First Love *A True Gift *Molly & Chili *Wild Horses *Magic In The Moonlit Meadow *The Horse Whisperer *Mosey Plus: *Postcards From Buster - Meet Me at the Fair (Knox, Indiana) *Beverly Hills Teens - Bianca's Dream Disc 5 - The Littles *The Little Scouts *A Little Gold… A Lot of Trouble *Dinky’s Doomsday Pizza *A Little Rock and Roll *The Little Babysitters *The Forest Littles *For the Birds *Twins *Looking for Grandma Little *Every Little Vote Counts *A Big Cure for a Little Illness Plus: *Lights, Camera, Littles Disc 10 - All-Star Favorites Vol. 1 *Paddington Bear - Please Look After This Bear *Care Bears - Camp/Birthday *Care Bears - Daydreams/Runaway *Care Bears - Lucky Charm/Soap Box Derby *The Adventures of Little Audrey - The Seapreme Court/Shootin' Stars *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Hold the Lion Please/Dante Dreamer *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood/Pedro and Lorenzo *The Adventures of Little Audrey - Fishing Tackler/La Petite Parade *Camp Candy - Candy Springs *Gadget Boy’s Adventures in History - The Vulture Has Landed *Gadget Boy’s Adventures in History - Go West Young Vulture *Gadget Boy’s Adventures in History - The Three Gadgeteers *Richie Rich - Richie's Circus/Girls Only *Richie Rich - One of a Kind/Invasion of the Cadbury Robots *The Magic House - Mirror Mirror Disc 7 - Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Split Up *A Date With Carmen – Part I *A Date With Carmen – Part II *Skull and Double-Crossbones *Hot Ice *All for One *Scavenger Hunt *When it Rains *Déjà Vu *Boyhood’s End – Part I *Boyhood’s End – Part II Plus: *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century - The Rise and Fall of Sherlock Holmes Disc 8 - Archie’s Weird Mysteries *Virtually Evil *Zombies of Love *Brain of Terror *Twisted Youth *Compu-Terror *Monster in the Night *Misfortune Hunters *Ship of Ghouls *Something is Haunting Riverdale High *Supreme Girl vs. Dr. Arachnid Plus: *Sabrina’s Secret Life - Lather, Rinse, Repeat *The Littles - The Littles' Halloween *The Littles - Lost City of the Littles Disc 9 - Postcards from Buster *Rock and Roll - Colorado *Hoops and Drums - Wyoming #1 (Wind River) *Swimming in the Desert - Phoenix *Buster’s Road Rules - Tucson *A Good Ol’ Tyme - Kentucky #1 (Old Timey) *Best Friends - Kentucky #2 (Kateys) *Bayou, By Me - Louisiana #1 (Bayou) *Star Search - S. Carolina *Winter Gold - Utah #2 – Park City (winter sports) *We are Family - Utah #1 winter sports Plus: *Nanoboy - Bog’s Bogus Buddy/Hola! El Coli! *The Story Store - Double Trouble Disc 10 - Heathcliff *Teed Off/Monstro vs. The Wolf Hound *Say Cheese/Cat’s Angels *Meow Meow Island/Iron Cats *Family Tree/Who’s Got the Chocolate? *Be Prepared/Cruisin’ for a Bruisin’ *Heathcliff Gets Canned/Whackoed Out *Brain Sprain/Cat Balloon *May the Best Cat Win/Comedy Cats *Revenge of the Kitty/Jungle Vacation *Hospital Heathcliff/Hector’s Takeover *Going Shopping/Cat in the Fat Disc 11 - The Disney Afternoon *Save the Tiger/The Curse of Castle McDuck/Just a Tad Smarter/Chipwrecked Shipmunks *Louie's Last Stand/Scroogerello/Patchwork Gummi/Puffed Rangers *Gruel and Unusual Punishment/Maid of the Myth/Light Makes Right/Dirty Rotten Diapers *Bygones/Launchpad's First Crash/Tummi's Last Stand/Dale Beside Himself *The Road to Macadamia/Ducks of the West/Duel of the Wizards/Adventures in Squirrelsitting *A Baloo Switcheroo/The Good Muddahs/Zummi in Slumberland/Gadget Goes Hawaiian *My Fair Baloo/Blue Collar Scrooge/Music Hath Charms/Ghost of a Chance *War of the Weirds/Maid of the Myth/Princess Problems/Out to Launch *Waiders of the Wost Tweasure/Home Sweet Homer/You Snooze, You Lose/Chocolate Chips *Paradise Lost/Jungle Duck/Friar Tum/A Fly in the Ointment Disc 10 - All-Time Favorites Vol. 2 *The Get Along Gang - Camp Get Along/School’s Out *The Get Along Gang - The Bullies/Nose For News *The Get Along Gang - Snowbound Showdown/That’s the Way the Cookie Crumbles *The Wombles - Orinoco the Magnificent *The Wombles - Deep Space Wombles *Sonic Underground - Winner Fakes All *Captain N - Videolympics *Pole Position - The Secret *Pole Position - The Shadow of a Trout *Pole Position - The Trouble With Kuma *The Legend of White Fang - The Trap *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors - Escape From the Garden *C.O.P.S. - The Case Of The Stuck-Up Blimp Category:TV Networks